


Do you like this position

by rattattataa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattattataa/pseuds/rattattataa
Summary: Armin wanted to try something new
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 28





	Do you like this position

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy💞

damn shawty gotchu in 4k📸


End file.
